ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Start
Plot Azmuth is in a room with three other Galvans. Galvan: Well, who else can we really send to stop him? My only guess is Ben Tennyson and the Plumbers. 2: But not even him or any the Plumbers for that matter, stand a chance agianst Professor Lucian. There is a sudden bang on the door, and it is then kicked down as a bulky green humanoid with a cannon arm enters the room. Humanoid: I go by the name Cyber-Hide now. He raises his cannon arm and fires a blast at Azmuth. Azmuth umps out of the way and runs over to a small control panel, and starts pushing buttons. From the control pad, a Polymorphic Crystal appears, and suddenly flies out the room at light speed. Azmuth: Ben Tennyson, please hurry... GAH!!! Azmuth is picked up by Cyber-Hide. Cyber-Hide: Now, I just need to follow that strange crystal, and destroy whoever gets it, but first I'll deal with you. He starts to squeeze him. Azmuth: Defense protocol, attack. A device comes out the left wall and shoots a strange device on Cyber Hide's back. as it explodes on his back: Gaah! He loses his grip of Azmuth who then runs off as Cyber-Hide destroys the machine. Cyber-Hide: Azmuth! Outside Max's Plumbing, Ben and Max are talking to Gwen and Kevin. Ben: Guys, do you really have to leave again? Gwen: Ben, you've got Rook. Ben: Yeah, but he's a donut-hole. Besides, I miss the old days. Gwen: We were here last December for Christmas. Wasn't that enough? hanging his head: I guess. Max shakes Kevin's hand. Max: Take care of Gwenny for me, Kevin. Kevin: I- I will, Gramps. Gwen walks up to him and hugs him. Max: Gwen, I'll miss you, pumpkin. Gwen: I'll miss you too, Grandpa. Ben fist bumps Kevin. Ben: Dude, I never thought it'd come to this after seven years. From arch-enemies to best friends. Kevin: Me too, man. He gives way for Gwen. Gwen: Ben, don't sulk. Look on the bright side. Ben: What bright side? Gwen: Look, we'll be here soon enough. Just remember, we always have your back. She hugs him. Ben: Smell you around, doofus. Gwen: You too, dweeb. She looks at Kevin, who is quietly sobbing. Ben: You just lost your dignity. Gwen and Kevin enter Kevin's car, and take a long look at Ben and Max, then drive off. Max is talking to Ben and Rook. Max: Alright. Ben, Rook, we've got a new member joining the Plumbers, and I want you to show her the way around. She, and a familiar face will be joining your team. Ben: Su- Wait, did you say 'her'? Max: Yes, I did. Now, meet Maryana. He points to the teleporter, where, in a flash of green light, a blackish-brown-haired girl wearing a light blue short-sleeved T-shirt and a short red skirt teleports in. and Rook, blushing: Hello. Maryana: Hi. I'm Maryana. Max: Now, I want you two to give Maryana a tour of the base and Bellwood, but first..Alan! Alan approaches the group, running towards them. Alan: At your service, Magister. Ben: Alan? Nice to see you. Where are the others? Max: He's joining your team, Ben. Ben: Oh. Max: Now, you can skidaddle. If anything goes wrong, contact us first. Rook: Yes, sir. Ben: Yeah. Okay, Grandpa! See you! He grabs Maryana by the wrist and runs off. Alan: Hey, Ben! Wait! He and Rook chase after them. sighing: Those kids... Ben and Rook are giving Maryana a tour of Undertown. Alan is close behind. Rook: So, as you can see, Maryana, Undertown is completely inhabited by aliens of all kin- He is pushed aside by Ben. Ben: So, how about I show you around some of the resta- He is pushed aside by Rook. Rook: Perhaps I can show you some of the great features of my Proto-Tool. Ben: No one cares about that. I'm the one with the Omnitrix. Alan: Guys, stop arguing. A green light slams into Undertown and heads straight for the Omnitrix. The faceplate opens, and the Polymorphic Crystal from earlier sinks into the core. Its faceplate disappears and the Omnitrix takes on a circular shape. Ben: What's the deal? A hologram of Azmuth appears. Azmuth: Ben Tennyson, I've sent a Polymorphic Crystal to you because a new threat is rising. The Omnitrix has new samples of DNA, and new samples of what you previously called 'Ultimate forms'. Please, Ben Tennyson. You and the Plumbers must win this battle. Ben: Well, that's pretty strange. From the same hole the Omnitrix blasted through comes Cyber-Hide. Cyber-Hide: No! It's already been attached. Now, I'll just have to take it by force. Rook: This must be the threat that was addressed by the First Thinker. Ben'': How tough could he be? ''Cyber-Hide: Very. He punches the ground, causing a minor quake. Maryana: We gotta stop him! She takes out her red and black Plumber gun, the OmniBlaster. Maryana: I made it myself. She shoots a plasma blast that causes a large explosion around Cyber-Hide, but he survives it. Ben: Anyway, let's try this out. He twists the dial, revealing the holographic interface. The icons of five unknown aliens are shown, the second one being highlighted. Ben raises an eyebrow and presses the dial and is consumed by green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skeletal structure increases and his head becomes hemispherical and widens. His mouth turns into zig-zags, and the lower part of his face becomes pink. His shoulders become spherical and part of his face, shoulders, torso, knees and feet turn yellow. Six pink stripes grow on his head, four grow on his torso, and four grow on his knees (two on each) and another two on his feet. His index and middle fingers merge to make four fingers on each hand, which turn into claws. His feet turn black and his first and second and fourth and fifth toes merge and grow longer and thinner. His middle toes shrink into his skin, and his Omnitrix symbol emerges from his chest. Ben: This guy is new, but what can he do exactly? turning into his Pyronite form: Ben, any time now! Ben: Working on it! He looks at a rock on the ground and his stomach growls. Ben: Man, I'm hungry. He picks it up and eats it, and his muscles bulge, and he becomes buffer. Ben: So, do I, like, get stronger the more I eat? Okay, then. I'll call this one Power-Hungry. Cyber-Hide blasts an energy beam at the four, blasting them back. Power-Hungry: That's it. He runs up to Cyber-Hide while eating several pieces of trash to gain power, growing taller and stronger each time. Power-Hungry: Now! He jumps on Cyber-Hide and punches him in the face. Cyber-Hide: Weak. He throws Power-Hungry at the just recovering Rook, Alan and Maryana. Power-Hungry: Maybe I should change things up. Azmuth did say something about Ultimate forms. He is consumed by green light, transforming. Crashhopper: Crashhopper! And now... He slams down on the Omnitrix symbol and is engulfed in green light. His skeletal structure increases and his head, arms and legs turn lime green. Three spikes grow at the back of each foot. His feet increase in size. A green and white belt grows on his waist, and a green line grows along his chest and a black line grows on each of his shoulders. His fingers grow longer, his horn grows bigger and two smaller horns grow at the sides of his head. His neck turns silver and four spikes emerge diagonally from his Omnitrix symbol. Crashhopper: Ultimate Crashhopper! Guys, let's go. Maryana pushes a button on her blaster, and it turns it into the Conductoid Sniper, and starts to fire at Cyber-Hide. Cyber-Hide: You really think that'll work? This'll be easy. He starts to walk towards Maryana. Alan: Stay back! He morphs into his Pyronite form and fires a blast that hits Cyber-Hide in the face. Alan: Direct hit! Cyber-Hide: So, you want to be my first victim instead? Gladly. Crashhopper: Alan, duck! He jumps over Alan and slams into Cyber-Hide, then combines his feet to create a rocket starts to fly towards Cyber-Hide. Cyber-Hide: But overall, you still are my main target! He jumps up to Ultimate Crashhopper and they both ram out of Undertown. Rook: Ben! Crashhopper: Hey, get off of me! He combines his left hand's fingers to create a mantis-like scythe and slashes at Cyber-Hide, making him fall off. Cyber-Hide lands on the ground, quickly followed by Ultimate Crashhopper. Cyber-Hide: I've had enough. He raises his cannon arm and charges up a powerful blue beam. Cyber-Hide: One hit from this will erase you from the face of the Earth. Suddenly, Rook arrives from behind and shoots Cyner-Hide's device on his back, canceling the charge sequence and causing him great pain. Crashhopper: And for the big finish... He jumps an exact 500 feet into the air, and slams down right in front of Cyber-Hide, causing the ground around him to be destroyed, and Cyber-Hide falls into a deep pit. Alan and Maryana arrive. Crashhopper: That's the end of it. He devolves back to Crashhopper and reverts back to Ben in two flashes of green light. Maryana: Wow! You guys were really great out there! Ben: Well, if you'd like, I can show you some other alien forms. Rook: But, of course, you'd rather find out more about my training and Proto-Tool. Ben: No, she wants to hang out with me! Rook: I am forced to disagree with you. Alan: Guys, guys, how about we all hang out together. He walks off to the Plumbers' base, with Ben, Rook and Maryana following. Cyber-Hide: I will destroy Ben Tennyson, and I will use his Omnitrix to return back to normal, one way or another. His eyes glow red. THE END! Major Events *17-year old Ben, Rook, Alan, Azmuth, 66-year old Max, 17-year old Gwen and Kevin make their first reappearances. **Alan joins Ben's team. *Galvan Mark II, Max's Plumbing, the Plumbers' base beneath it, and Undertown make their first reappearances. *Maryana makes her first appearance and joins Ben's team. *Cyber-Hide makes his first appearance. *The Omnitrix recalibrates, giving Ben access to new aliens as well as Ultimate ones. *Crashhopper makes his first reappearance. *Power-Hungry and Ultimate Crashhopper make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Rook Blonko (Earth-27)/Dimension 324 (first reappearance) *Maryana Autumn (first appearance) *Alan Albright (first reappearance) *Azmuth (first reappearance) *Max Tennyson (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) Villains *Cyber-Hide (first appearance) Aliens Used *Power-Hungry (first appearance) *Crashhopper (first reappearance) **Ultimate Crashhopper (first appearance) Trivia *Power-Hungry is the first alien used in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres